Points of View
by HollyHolland
Summary: These are kind of like free-verse peoms. They are about a certain event, and will be kind of like a one-shot story. The chapters will not continue onto the next chapter, it will be finished when the page ends. SPOILERS FOR MOST BOOKS!
1. Only the Good Die Young Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>She stared.<p>

No.

Not him.

He still had his whole life ahead of him.

He couldn't die.

Only the good die young.

Her mother had told her, oh-so-long ago.

But he hadn't been good.

He still fought for the good side, though.

Her mind reminded her.

Curses and hexes flew through the air.

But she didn't notice.

Neither did his brothers.

Or Harry.

She launched foreward, grabbing him.

"Fred!"

Someone screamed.

It might've been her, who knows?

They hid him away, in a corner.

She memorizes what the hall looks like, just in case.

And then they leave.

Seeing Snape die breaks her heart again.

Lupin and Tonks.

Both dead.

None of them reached 40.

Because only the good die young.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p> 


	2. Waiting Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>He sat there, waiting.<p>

Waiting for news.

It was the same every year.

In every letter, they asked how he was.

He replied that he was fine.

Didn't they know him by now?

When he said he was fine, he wasn't.

But then again, they didn't know a lot.

He had slept in a cupboard.

He had done a lot of chores since a young age.

He had been starved.

But they didn't know.

Only he and his relatives knew.

And possibly Dumbledore.

But that didn't change anything.

He was forced to stay there.

And nothing would change, even if they knew.

So, for now, he'd just keep waiting.

Waiting for news that might never come.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p> 


	3. Thinking Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>He lay there, thinking.<p>

About his brothers.

Bill, the eldest who worked in Egypt.

Charlie, who worked in Romania, and hardly ever came home.

Percy, the prat who sided with the Ministry.

Fred + George, the twins, with their joke shop.

And his sister.

Ginny, the youngest and only girl.

And, finally, himself.

The youngest son.

The Keeper.

The chess player.

Friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

The 4th Perfect.

The one who was constantly in danger.

But, to him that was still only second best.

And only because he was one of seven.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p> 


	4. Detention Fred

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>He was bleeding.<p>

How, do you ask?

It's because of Umbridge.

And Mariette.

Cho Chang's friend.

The Ravenclaw girl.

She had betrayed them.

And they got detention.

And also, most likely permanent scaring, too.

They hadn't broken any rules.

Or Educational Decrees, for that matter.

And yet they were still punished.

Was it even legal?

It couldn't be.

In all previous detentions, he'd never bleed.

He thought about leaving school.

He knew his mom would get mad at him.

And George.

George would have to come to, if he left.

He didn't want his twin to be punished.

So, they both would leave.

But for now, he had to stop the bleeding.

So that he could maybe get done with his Transfiguration Essay.

Without bleeding all over it.

He'd rather not have McGonagall find out.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p> 


	5. Pawns The Death Eaters and the Order

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>They were pawns.<p>

Well, not really.

But they were treated as such.

They didn't care though.

Some of them did.

Snape.

Harry.

And some others.

They wanted to be free.

Snape helped both sides.

He also betrayed both.

Harry just hated seeing his friends die.

But they were still pawns.

Caught in the middle.

On both sides, there were those willing to die.

For Voldemort.

For Dumbledore.

They wanted their side to win.

But they didn't notice.

Didn't notice that they were dying.

And destroying what they were fighting for.

Because they were just pawns.

Pawns in war.

A war where no side would win.

Because they were fighting to keep themselves and their families alive.

And that's who they were killing.

Because they were just pawns.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p> 


	6. Still Fighting Bill

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>They had been called.<p>

And now they were fighting.

Ginny.

Ron.

Hermione.

Where was Harry?

Did they have him?

He dodged a curse.

Too late, he noticed.

He had been cornered.

He was tackled.

Cut, even.

He struggled desperately against his attacker.

Everything slowly faded into blackness.

"Will he be okay?"

Someone asked.

It sounded like his mom.

But where was he?

Was everyone okay?

"I think he waking up."

Yes, it was his mom.

"Are Ginny and Ron okay?"

He asked, blinking.

"Yes."

He closed his eyes, thinking.

They were still fighting.

Even though this battle was over.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p> 


	7. Regrets Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Review Answers:

Pepe200: Thanks for all your reviews.

Author's Note: When I first started writing these, I was planning on doing one for just about every single person that took part in the books. So far I have done Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, Bill, and the Order/The Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>So this is what death is like.<p>

The whole time he was in Azkaban, he had imagined it.

And for a while after that, too.

At least he would get to see James and Lily again.

But, there were still a few things he regretted.

First, was Harry.

They had an agreement.

At least one of them would live.

Live to see Harry become an adult.

Two of them would marry.

Sorry, Moony.

He thought.

Now you have to marry.

At least one of them would have to live to the end.

Hopefully, this, too, would be done be Remus.

He hated the rat.

The rat that had caused Harry so much pain.

So had quite a few others.

None of them deserved to live.

He hoped they would all die soon.

So that they could not cause Harry any more pain.

Keep on fighting to the end.

That was the most important one of their deals.

Well, he had completed it, even if he didn't want to die.

He regretted not talking to Harry more about his father.

Next time they saw each other, Harry would be dead.

He didn't want Harry to die anytime soon.

So, for now, he would wait.

Because, as Dumbledore had said, Death was the next greatest adventure, to a well-organized mind.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p> 


	8. Far, Far Away Charlie

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Far, far away.<p>

That's where he was.

That's where he always was.

When Ron fought the troll.

When Ginny was stolen into the Chamber.

When the twins left school.

When Percy betrayed the family.

When Ron and Ginny broke into the Ministry.

When Bill was attacked by Greyback.

When Tonks got married and died.

When Fred died.

Whenever anything happened, he was always away.

Far, far away.

First, working with dragons, because he wanted to.

Then, because Dumbledore told him to stay.

That he'd be the most help there.

Far, far away.

When the first part of the battle happened, where was he?

Far, far away.

When anything happened, no one thought to tell him.

Not until it was over.

All because he worked with dragons.

Far, far away.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p> 


End file.
